Different Turn of Events
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo ended up facing Tia, instead at las noches? A completely different change to the bleach universe. Especially with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia getting extra training and a few surprises on their first visit. The pairing is Ichigo/Tia/Orihime/Rukia/Nel/ and Uryu/Cirucci.
1. Chapter 1

Different turn of events

chapter 1

hey people, this is my newest bleach story and one that will hopefully inspire some of you to maybe make ichigo's pals a little more stronger. Anyways, this will start off with them facing off against the privaron espada. Warning: some chapters may contain content from the latest bleach chapters around the vandenreich, so if you don't want me to spoil it, then don't read it. Also, the surprise that revolves around nel's new form belongs to gairon on deviantart. He's great with bleach art.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami was currently running down one of the endless hallways that was in las noches, the central home to all the hollows, arrancar, and espada. The same place where their kidnapped friend, Orihime, was. She had been abducted by one of the espada and Ichigo and several of his friends immediately planned to head to las noches, and rescue her.

Now he was currently running down the hall, he turned around to see the young espada, nel and got the head full before he could try and catch her.

"I wanted to see yous Ichigo, I wanted to see yoooouuuusssss." exclaimed the upset Nel as she layed on the down shinigami's chest.

Ichigo could only smile and patted Nel's little head eliciting a smile on her face before standing up. "Where are your brothers?" asked Ichigo.

Nel looked behind her and instantly became worried as neither of her brothers were with her.

Ichigo could sense the presence of someone else besides him and Nel from one of the stands above them.

"Come out. Whoever up there, I told you to come out!" exclaimed a now irritated Ichigo.

One of the stands ended up collapsing from an unknown source.

"Shit, like I'll let you run away!" exclaimed Ichigo to the unknown figure.

"Hmph, who's running" questioned the figure who appeared in front of Ichigo. "away?" who ended up falling into the floor from the height of the fall. Causing a sweat drop to form on Ichigo's head.

The figure then began some sort of singing that was horrible as the dust cleared to reveal the now revealed figure.

He resembled a stereotypical portrayal of the devil. He had black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembled a pair of "horns" and he had a van-dyke beard and mustache. His hollow mask remains could be consisted of a small plate on his forehead that had horns mirroring his hair. He had fringes on the forearm portion of his sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which revealed his black undershirt.

Ichigo and Nel just looked at him with deadpanned looks on their faces.

"Wait just one second!" exclaimed the arrancar.

"What's with that reaction?" questioned the goofy acting arrancar.

"Nothing it's just..." "What's with that reaction oooon!?" "Shut up, you don't have to say it over and over." replied Ichigo to the annoying arrancar.

"You just beheld Dordoni-sama's grand entrance scene." exclaimed the now identified Dordoni.

"Grand? But didn't you just miss your step?"

"What's with you pretending to be calm like that?"

"I'm not pretending, I am calm."

"And you, the tiny one beside him! At least make eye contact with me!" exclaimed Dordoni.

"Hmph...fine, I guess that's what's known as a difference in our senses of style. It is of no concern to you who will soon be defeated." replied Dordoni with a grin.

"Now, prepare yourself, shinigami! For I, arrancar no. 103! the great dordoni-sama! Shall have the pleasure of crushing you here!" exclaimed a confident Dordoni.

"103? That's a pretty big number isn't it?" Asked a curious Ichigo.

"You ain't kiddin." replied Nel.

Ichigo and Nel just seemed to talk to each other while ignoring Dordoni.

Ichigo just looked back at him as he gripped his zanpaktou. "Well you seem incredibly weak." replied Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"What? Go ahead and and test whether I'm weak or not! But don't come crying to me later, nino."

Before Ichigo could move, a huge gash appearing on his left shoulder appeared with blood spraying out. Dordoni just stood behind Ichigo as though he took a few steps.

Ichigo reached behind him and gripped zangetsu. "Getsuga tenshou!" exclaimed Ichigo sending a crescent move shaped wave of spirit energy flying at Dordoni.

Dordoni merely raised his right leg high before the attack hit his leg, which made the attack shatter like glass.

"My, my, didn't your maman ever teach you not to judge people by their appearances?" questioned Dordoni looking at Ichigo with a confident smirk.

"What did you say?" asked a shocked Ichigo.

"Did you not hear me? Privaron espada. It means "fallen espada", so, in other words, those of us who have three-digit numbers, including me were all espada at some point in the past nino." replied Dordoni who disappeared only to reappear in front of Ichigo bringing his foot down on the substitute shinigami, who immediately blocked it with zangetsu.

"Ho ho, what's the matter?" asked Dordoni who leaped into the air and rushed his foot through the support beams on the ceiling, and sent Ichigo through the wall.

Ichigo looked below and saw how high he was up, which gave Dordoni the opportunity to appear above him. "your feet aren't something you should be going out of your way to confirm with your eyes." replied Dordoni who sent Ichigo crashing into the a pillar.

"Your reactions are slow and your defense is brittle. You can't even adapt to changes in your footing. This pathetic! It's almost like fighting a toddler!" replied Dordoni ready to finish him. He was surprised to see Ichigo still there.

"Bankai, do it, nino. I won't mince words as you are now, you will not be able to beat me, no matter what you do." replied Dordoni with his hands on his hips.

"Don't wanna." replied Ichigo with a weak voice.

"Why not?" questioned a curious Dordoni.

"Because, I have to face all the espadas to rescue my friend. So I can't use my bankai on someone who's not an espada. But I can use something good enough." replied Ichigo with a smirk as zangetsu suddenly was covered in blue spirit energy which dispersed soon after.

It changed into a blade that had a silver hilt with gray-wrappings and a short length chain at its base. It also curved inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife.

Ichigo dashed Dordoni intending to strike him with his zanpaktou, but was stopped by Dordoni raising his leg up.

"I see, I understand your feelings well, nino. So please allow me to say something." replied Dordoni who grabbed ichigo's blade with his right hand as he began to unsheathe his zanpaktou with his left hand. "Wind, giralda." replied Dordoni as he suddenly began to become enveloped in a vacuum of wind that pushed Ichigo back.

"Damn it. He can release even though he hasn't unsheathed his sword?" questioned a surprised Ichigo who had a feeling this wouldn't go well.

"What are you doing? Prepare yourself" spoke dordoni's voice as the wind dispersed revealing himself in his resurreccion. He now had two large horns on his shoulders and armor that started at his feet, was wrapped around his calves, and jutted out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extended framing his face. "Let's go, giralda." replied Dordoni as two serpent like figures made out of two cyclones were right next to him and seemed to be coming from a vent from his feet as he brought his right leg up near his chest.

He brought his leg toward Ichigo and the two bird like figures crashed Ichigo into the floor.

Instead, Ichigo quickly climbed out of the hole in time as another one of those cyclones would have crushed him. He was barely holding up with the barrage of cyclones from Dordoni who wasn't letting up.

"Now, do bankai nino. Your going to die, you know." replied Dordoni continuing his assault.

Ichigo just kept blocking the hits, but was held up in the air by one of the cyclones. "Getsuga tenshou." yelled Ichigo as his attack hit the head of the cyclone, giving him time to appear behind Dordoni and have his blade stopped by dordoni's forearm.

Ichigo's initial getsuga tenshou merely sent him back as Dordoni didn't move an inch from the close blast.

"This is the punishment naughty children get." replied Dordoni as he formed a pentagon with his index and pinky fingers and a small red orb of spirit energy was forming. "Cero." the red orb was released into a large blast that headed straight for our orange headed hero, but what shocked the two fighters is that Nel appeared in front of Ichigo and seemed to be stopping the blast.

They both were even gobsmacked as they actually saw she was eating the cero! The whole cero!

"Sh-she swallowed it?" asked a shocked Dordoni.

Nel had her hands in front of her mouth like she was going to puke, but instead a larger form of dordoni's cero was instead shot right back at him.

"Dun do bad stuff to Ichigo." replied Nel who's mouth had some smoke coming from it.

The dust quickly cleared, only for Nel's eyes to widen in shock as she was sent back from a burst of wind.

"Nel!" screamed a worried Ichigo.

"Hmm...I don't know who that baby is, but she's really something, being able to return my released state cero. However, I wonder if it's a parlor trick." stated Dordoni with a smirk as he whipped his leg in nel's direction.

The bird shaped cyclone may have almost succeeded in destroying nel, hadn't it been sliced in half showing Ichigo holding Nel to his chest. But something was different about him.

Instead of his usual bankai look, he was wearing white armor covering his chest, arms, shoulders, and feet while a stripe runs across his face. Underneath was a complete black bodysuit. He was holding his badge that had grown a medium-seized black machete-like blade with a silver edge and a round hilt with a simple white cloth-wrapping and flat base. The blade itself was the guard, with a new black-cross marking on it. They're was also a white sheath on ichigo's back.

A huge gash appeared on dordoni's left shoulder causing blood to spray out, along with his left shoulder pad being cut off.

"If you want to see it that badly, then today's not your day." replied Ichigo who swung his machete-like blade.

"I see, then I will crush you for failing to comply with my request." replied Dordoni.

Nel just coughed a few times while in ichigo's grip.

"I'm sorry Nel. It's because of my stubbornness that you felt pain. But I won't make that mistake again." replied Ichigo looking down at Nel.

Dordoni sent another cyclone at Ichigo, who simply slashed it apart with a small getsuga tenshou.

"I see. That's some impressive reitsu. I told you, that I want to see your full strength." replied Dordoni as Ichigo stopped another cyclone.

"And I'll use" replied Dordoni appearing behind Ichigo aiming to strike Nel. "Any means necessary to so, nino." completed Dordoni who was about to strike Nel.

But Ichigo moved Nel a little away, and the result was Dordoni ending up piercing ichigo's ribcage.

Ichigo grunted in pain as the hand was pulled out of his ribcage and he just fell on his knees, while Nel herself had her eyes widen in shock at what happened to Ichigo. She failed to notice that Ichigo pulling her out of the way actually caused dordoni's strike to cause a large crack in her skull cap, before it widen furthered, in which Nel began to feel strange.

Ichigo and Dordoni stopped their fight and saw Nel being engulfed in a bright pink light, before it dispersed itself and what stood there shocked both fighters.

Instead of child Nel, there was a girl around ichigo's friend, tatsuki's height. She had the same green hair as nel, except it branched into two ponytails held together by two ribbons on each. Her outfit consisted of nel's former hood, which was now torn in a skirt and top, which also did nothing to stop her cleavage from being seen. Which made Ichigo blush slightly even while in this situation.

The now teenage Nel just looked at to two of them and saw how much blood Ichigo was losing, which for some reason infuriated her. She directed her attention to Dordoni who was still shocked. "You bastard!" screeched Nel who instantly used sonido and appeared right in front of him.

Before Dordoni could do anything, Nel instantly unsheathed her blade and Dordoni instantly got an x-shaped slash mark all across his body causing lots of his blood to spray out. It shocked both Dordoni and Ichigo at the speed she used.

Dordoni fell on his back, while Nel turned her attention to Ichigo, who was returned to reality from Nel bonking him on the head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that.." started Ichigo only to see Nel was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Baka, don't do that ever again to Nel." replied Nel who ended up pulling Ichigo into a hug.

As soon as they realized what nel was doing, they pulled away trying to hide their blushes.

Nel just looked at Ichigo and strangely, licked the side of his face, resulting in another blush for both of them.

"Nel's saliva can heal." replied Nel trying to hide her blush. Ichigo looked down, and sure enough, his wound was beginning to close up.

Ichigo just nodded and saw Nel stand up and spit a loogy onto dordoni's unconscious face, which brought him around immediately.

After a small arguing from both of the arrancars, Dordoni just looked at the ceiling. "It seems I have been trounced. It seems refreshing to me, even though I wanted to face your real power, Ichigo Kurosaki." replied Dordoni.

"I figured if I could defeat you while you were at your strongest, then I could one of Aizen-dono's espada again, but it seems I was wrong." replied Dordoni.

Ichigo just nodded as he and Nel got up and headed to the exit, but not before giving Dordoni another slice on his chest as he was trying to fight them again.

While they left, Dordoni just faced a crowd of skull faced arrancars, whose leader explained that they had orders to execute the intruders. He even mentioned Dordoni couldn't fight due to his sword being broken and his body in that state. But that didn't stop Dordoni form rushing head on, and meeting his end.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well guys, I just know you'll love this. I'm actually flattered that so many people follow and favorite my stories, even when they have two chapters. That's really appreciative. Also, take a look at my profile for my challenge, and for what stories will be on hold for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Different turn of events

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu ishida, one of the last quincy was currently hiding behind a pillar as the attack from his opponent caused a lark mark in it.

He currently peeked around the pillar, but could only let a small tint of pink show on his face as he saw his opponent.

It was a female whose attire was that of the Gothic Lolita style of Japanese fashion. She had short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her outfit consisted of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulders and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wore fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. She also appeared to have small wings on her back. Her hollow mask could be seen on the left side of her forehead and resembled a spiked hairpin.

She was wielding her supposed zanpaktou as it was in the shape of a whip with a disc-shaped blade looped into it.

"Trying to hide yourself is useless, useless! How many times do I have to tell you?" questioned the arrancar. "Running away from Cirruci-chan is.." she was abruptly cut from her sentence from having to block one of Uryu's arrows with her zanpaktou.

"Impossible, I was going to say. Would you please wait until I've finished my line to attack? You have no delicacy, do you?"

"Geez" she began to spin her disc zanpaktou in the air. "Human males, are they always this way I wonder!?" exclaimed the arrancar as her attack destroyed the pillar, making Uryu begin evasive maneuvers.

"Don't run, weird clothes!" exclaimed the woman.

"I don't wanna hear that from you." replied Uryu as he looked behind to see the arrancar's disc zanpaktou catching up to him.

Uryu put his bow in front of him, but since it wasn't a shield, it could barely hold back the attack.

"That's not a shield so don't overdo it. Now." replied the arrancar as Uryu clutched his bleeding shoulder from her zanpaktou nearly taking his arm off.

Cirruci just looked down at the Quincy. "How's that? Did it hurt reeaaal bad? Shiro-megane-kun." mocked Cirruci.

Uryu merely clutched his shoulder.

"Looks like you don't even have the energy to give a reply. That being the case, you'd better hurry up and..hmm?" Cirruci stopped mocking Uryu long enough to see a hollow peeking in the room that appeared to be scared.

Cirruci merely had a deadpan look on her face as she shot her disc at Pesche. "Who the hell are you!?" exclaimed the irritated arrancar.

Pesche was sent tumbling down a few feet away from Uryu.

"Who is that ant-looking creature? Pale ant?" questioned an irritated Cirruci.

"Hey, it's rude to call me a white ant! A more accurate term would be "stag beetle" replied pesche.

"Is there really a big difference?" questioned Uryu.

"Of course there is! Stag beetles have a black shine and look really cool." exclaimed Pesche.

"You're white too, so I don's wanna hear that from you! I mean come on, you're even white from top to bottom!" replied Pesche getting in Uryu's face and pointing at him.

"Hey, I'm fine being all white! I have pride in my whiteness, as a matter of fact!"replied Uryu.

"I have white pride... that sounds like some kind of slogan for a washing detergent or something." replied Pesche a little creeped out.

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Uryu with a tick mark.

"I told you to shut up!" shouted Cirruci sending her zanpaktou sending them flying several feet away.

"Whatever the case, I guess that white ant is your ally." replied Cirruci holding her zanpaktou as it continued to spin on the hilt.

"Wait a second, he's a hollow! How could he be my ally!?" asked Uryu.

"That's terrible! And I considered you my ally this entire time." replied a distressed Pesche.

"Thought so." replied Cirruci as she began to attack them again.

"Are you stupid? Now she's going to be aiming her attacks towards you as well! Even after I went and told her we weren't allies."yelled Uryu as they continued to run.

Uryu and Pesche were arguing over pesche's mistake, but that instantly changed when Pesche mentioned his special ability.

Pesche shot a liquid from his pincer like mouth, which hit the disc zanpaktou, which seemed to slip right away from him.

"There, did you see that? After all.." replied Pesche who shot some more liquid at Cirruci.

She just jumped into the air avoiding the liquid.

"I don't really know what that is, but there's no way ill be blindly hit by it! I'm not stupid.." began Cirruci who saw the liquid had spread all over the top of all the pillars in the room.

Cirruci ended up slipping and hitting the ground from the liquid on the top of the pillar she was on.

Uryu began telling Pesche to start to run, both unaware of Cirruci saying her zanpaktou's release command.

"Decapitate them, golondrina!" shouted Cirruci as she was engulfed in a bust of reitsu, which dissipated to show her resurreccion.

Her new form was completely different. She now had two wings that had ten crescent-shaped blades on them instead of feathers. Her mask had become a beak like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gained a prehensile tail, which emerged from her back. Large pieces of armor that resembled the disc of golodrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. Her arms had also become long and slender, with large claws.

"What a reckless way of fighting. I hadn't fought in so long that I was even planning on taking it slow. I will crush you! I, arrancar no. 105, Cirruci sanderwicci!" exclaimed Cirruci in her released state.

"Now then, which way would be the best for me to slice you from?" mocked Cirruci.

Uryu dodged as one of Cirruci's wings chopped right through a couple of pillars.

"Ahhaa! You sure are fast when you run away, megane-kun." shouted Cirruci as she cut down more pillars in pursuit of Uryu.

Uryu shot several arrows at Cirruci, who deflected them with her wings.

'So, they snapped. Just as I thought, those feathers have a high-speed impact on whatever they touch. That resounding fricative sound I've heard for some time now is proof. Which means..' "Pesche, I need the help of your infinite slick once more." yelled Uryu as they both ran towards Cirruci.

Pesche tried,but apparently the infinite slick was just a cool name.

Uryu sensed Cirruci's wings behind him and was able to doge it.

"My reflexes. How are they?" questioned Uryu who was on a pillar behind Cirruci.

"I know what that is. It's called shunpo, right?" questioned Cirruci looking at them over her shoulder.

"Too bad. Mine goes by the name hirenkyaku." replied Uryu. "Pesche, this might hurt, so please bear with it." Uryu told Pesche.

Uryu just threw Pesche and shot an arrow in his ass, which probably hurt.

"Hirenkyaku huh and how, exactly is it any different?" started Cirruci who sent some of her crescent blades at Uryu. Who tried to stop them with his arrows, only for them to fail.

'Do the blades severed from her body also carry that high-speed impact?' thought a curious Uryu. Who quickly dodged Cirruci yet again.

"Ah, come on. This shunpo crap is really annoying!" yelled a frustrated Cirruci, who lifted one of her fingers and the blades returned to her wing.

'It reloads automatically, huh? As long as she has those feather blades, there'll be no opening from which I can fire a point blank shot. And any long distance shots I fire break on impact with the target, I have no choice.' thought Uryu.

"Hey, once more." yelled Cirruci sending her blades at Uryu. She was shocked to see one of bladed feathers be sliced right down the middle.

"It's really too bad. The truth is, I intended to hold this back for at least a little longer." replied Uryu spinning something in his hand.

"Now, shall we continue?" questioned a confident Uryu holding his bow, and what appeared to be a saber in his left hand.

"After kisuke-san's help in the hospital, I came across something to help me. Seele Schneider, the only quincy weapon that bears a sword's edge." replied Uryu holding seele Schneider out.

"So you're one of the quincy." replied Cirruci looking at him.

"so you know of us? What a privilege." replied Uryu.

"I know all about them. A sad group of people who were destroyed by shinigami." mocked Cirruci. "Those are the only facts I can recall."

"And you are correct." replied Uryu disappearing and reappearing behind a shocked Cirruci.

Cirruci blocked Uryu's attack. "However, why would a quincy be teamed up with a shinigami, then!? That makes absolutely no sense!" replied Cirruci.

"There's no need for me to answer that. Rather than focusing on me, how about worrying about the condition of those wings of your instead?" asked Uryu as Cirruci's wings broke off from the wing.

"Did you already forget? That rising reitsu wasn't just some temporary fluke. Physical high-speed impact can be destroyed through spiritual high-speed impact. Seele Schneider works similar to a chainsaw, in that respect. This blade is composed entirely of reishi, which are constantly revolving 3,000,000 times a second. Being a quincy, my ability to perceive is quite high. Just by looking, I could tell that the reishi in your feathers vibrate at roughly 1,110,000-1,130,000 times per second. That's even less half as much as seele Schneider." finished Uryu.

"I see, so in other words, my feathers will no longer work on you. OK." finished Cirruci as the remains of her broken wings detached. Along with her longer arms.

"I didn't think that components of you released state could be freely attached and removed like that. Are you all like this?" asked a curious Uryu.

"It wasn't done freely. I ripped them off. I'll never be able to return to that state again." replied Cirruci shocking Uryu.

"The official name of my released sword is resurreccion. It can restore the attack power of my arrancar body to that of a natural hollow's. To return to my normal humanoid form, I would have to reseal my sword again. Recklessly changing my form without activating my sword again is no different than cutting off and incinerating one's arm.

Uryu just stood there as Cirruci kept explaining.

"I have a pretty crappy consummation rate, you see. Those feathers and arms alone suck up all my reitsu like nothing else. So I just figures, if I'm not going to use'em, what's the point in having'em?" questioned Cirruci.

"Still, you could have kept it and would have still been beautiful." replied Uryu who began to blush realizing what he said, especially with Cirruci looking at him like he punched her. But a small light pink could be seen on her face.

Cirruci brought her tail and it opened to show a blade of pure reitsu.

"To your kind, this battle..are you really going to go this far just to win?" questioned Uryu

"What are you, some kind of idiot? Why would we have started in a war in the first place if we weren't confident that we could win?" shouted an angry ad exhausted Cirruci.

"Arrancar are soldiers. Espada are the leaders. We were born for the sole purpose of killing the enemy! En acceptable loss does not exist anywhere!" shouted Cirruci who brought her tail to attack Uryu, but was being stopped by seele Schneider.

"This is it. For those who use swords, there's no need to fight in a form that's easy to cut. And if it's a contest between two swords bearing the same ability. She with the longer reach will always cone on top." replied Cirruci changing her blade to that of an arrow shape.

"Same ability? Looks like you misunderstood me. seele Schneider isn't something that was created solely for its ability cut though spirit pressure impacts. Due to impact, the union of the spirit particles in whatever has been cut becomes looser. This is merely a tool which makes then easier to steal away." finished Uryu.

"Those precious spirit particles of yours have already become my own." Uryu explained to a shocked Cirruci.

"Get fuckin real, you bastard!" exclaimed a pissed off Cirruci sending her blade at Uryu.

"Also, there seems to be one more thing you misunderstood. Seele Schneider is not a sword." replied Uryu as seele Schneider suddenly opened into a arrow. "Quincy only use a bow."

"I'm sorry, but this is my win, Cirruci sanderwicci. The key to winning this fight was indeed having the longest reach." replied Uryu as he let seele Schneider pierce Cirruci in the stomach.

Uryu retrieved seele Schneider without telling Pesche that he chose not to kill her, and that he didn't pierce her soul connection.

Cirruci herself returned back to her regular form. "Shit, the guy, isn't he just looking down on me?" questioned Cirruci who turned her around a little to see who called her.

It was the arrancar with the bull skull shaped leader kneeling near her..

"We have come to claim you. We appreciate it if you came along quietly." replied the leader who began to pull his sword out, but instantly jumped out of the way as he and his men dodged what looked like an arrow.

All of them, including an exhausted Cirruci looking at the exit, only to see Uryu with his bow aimed at the leader.

"Attacking a woman who is down, is nothing less than cowardice." replied Uryu holding his bow.

"What about you? You're the one who put her in this position in the first place." commented the leader.

"I won't deny that, but attacking her when she's not at her full strength, shows how weak you are if you have to attack a downed opponent." Uryu replied.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Your opponent lost, and now we can execute both of you at the same time." replied the leader pulling out his blade.

"That is not an option." replied Uryu as his bow returned to it's cross form. Uryu held up both hands to show he had a sanrei glove on both his arms.

'Time for Yoruichi's training to come in handy.' thought Uryu as he was suddenly engulfed in a huge burst of reitsu in the room.

After a moment, the reitsu split apart revealing Uryu in new attire. He was now wearing a white vest that was parted in the middle. Armor was on his shoulders, both sporting cross-like designs, which spread across his chest. He also had a white cloth that covered his lower half, which was covered in several line designs. From both his shoulders were two wings made completely out of reitsu. He was holding a larger version of his bow he had used against Cirruci.

Before the leader and his followers could unsheathe their swords, they were all hit by Uryu's arrows. They each fell over as death claimed them.

Uryu returned to his original attire and walked over to Cirruci. He leaned down and picked her up and held her to his chest.

Cirruci herself had been worried when the quincy had come back, but now was confused why he defeated the arrancar just to save her. She did though enjoy the feel of his muscles through the shirt. Before she could blush from any other thoughts, exhaustion finally claimed her and she and Uryu made their way down the hall with Pesche confused as hell with what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey fellas. I would just like to say that I know Uryu used the move that made him lose his powers, but after discussing it with challenger, it was decided that that would be his vollstandig, for people who don't know what this is, then please refer to the latest bleach manga. Anyway, I decided to also pair Uryu with Cirruci encase you didn't notice the small moments. Anyways, hope you liked it, also give my latest story a try if your curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Different turn of events

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sado chad was finding himself in a situation that could have been better. His situation was that he was currently crashing through several walls, until finally stopping and being embedded into the last wall. He also had his del gigante activated on his right arm.

"Don't expect any altruism. After all for arrancar no. 117, Gantenbein mosqueda," came the voice of an individual who stepped out of the dust cloud. "You aren't worthy of being called an enemy!" said individual had brown eyes and a big burnt orange Afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit seemed to match his particular style with large grills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his hollow mask was a sunglasses shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each of his eyes. There was a star in the center of the mask fragment.

Chad propelled himself towards Gantenbainne with spirit energy focused into his fist pointed backwards. He brought his fist forward as he got closer.

"It's futile." Gantenbainne appeared in front of chad with his left palm on a surprised Chad's forehead.

"A human technique that doesn't even utilize sonido can't touch me!" exclaimed Gantenbainne as he pushed chad into the wall yet again.

"That's right, I've told you over and over again, right, sado yatsura?" questioned Gantenbainne as chad pulled himself out of the dust cloud.

Chad focused energy into his fist and threw it at Gantenbainne, who easily dodged it.

"You idiot." replied Gantenbainne as he moved under chad. "Uno." Gantenbainne struck Chad's body with two of his fingers.

Chad spit out a little blood as Gantenbainne continued. "Dos." he struck chad once again, but stronger. "Cien." this time he slammed Chad into the ground from above this time.

"Stand up. Sado yasutora!" commanded Gantenbainne. "I know what you are up to. You're far from finished. In fact, you're hiding your power!" replied Gantenbainne.

Chad just remained motionless on the ground.

"You are strong. A guy like that should never be fighting like this. In the name of god, let us have a fair fight." replied Gantenbainne looking down at chad.

"You won't even answer me, huh?" questioned Gantenbainne looking down at chad. "You fill my heart with pain." replied Gantenbainne holding his zanpaktou, which was a pair of two-pronged punch daggers attached to his wrists via hinges. Which was concentrating energy between the tips for an attack.

He sent the small wave of spirit energy at chad hoping to finish him, but Chad was able to do something that brought up a big dust cloud obscuring Gantenbainne's vision.

"Excuse me. It's not like I was trying to hide anything. It's just that, since coming to hueco mundo. I've felt something's been different about my power compared to how it felt in the material world. What was stumped me for a long time, and up until now, I've been racking my brains trying to reach out and grab it. But, I finally found it. I guess, from here on out...I'll be able to fight at full strength." finished chad as the dust cleared showing a shocked Gantenbainne's face as he looked at Chad's new look.

Chad's right part of his body was no covered with black colored armor with the red lines forming a jaw like image on the abdomen area. His right arm had evolved from his brazo derecha de gigante. His arm had become a shield with the same intricate red patterns surrounding what appeared to be hollow like mouth and had a skeletal nose or rose like pattern near the end. The right side of his face was also covered by a black demon like mask with a curved horn near his right template. It also seemed to produce a purple like glow from the eye.

"I didn't know what this feeling in me was when I entered hueco mundo, but it seems that my power is more a kins to yours then that of a shinigami or quincy. This is the true form of my right arm and its true power." finished Chad as the spirit energy charged behind the back of his right fist and it was throw straight towards a still shocked Gantenbainne, who was sent crashing through several walls from the spirit enhanced punch.

Gantenbainne was able to dig the heel of his foot in the ground and slowed down to see Chad walk through the hole he had made. He quickly sonidoed near chad to kick his head, but was stopped by Chad's right arm without him looking.

Chad merely spared him a glance before uttering "Have your attacks dulled?" Chad flicked Gantenbainne away from him and he landed on the wall and simply bounced back in the air above Chad. He was shocked though to see chad attempt to hit him and was able to dodge and see him destroy a pillar.

'That bastard. What's his power? His reaction time is now fast enough to counter sonido.' thought a distressed Gantenbainne.

He was pulled from his thoughts from Chad appearing behind him and he was going too fast for Gantenbainne to dodge. 'I can't fend off his attacks.' thought Gantenbainne as he was sent flying from Chad's spirit enhanced punch.

Chad began walking toward where he had punched the privaron espada and could hear him from the dust cloud. "True form and true power. You certainly weren't just running your mouth. But, you have forgotten, haven't you?" questioned Gantenbainne as the dust subsided revealing Gantenbainne in his released form. His arms had grown larger and had become covered in dome-shaped, armor plating, while his punch daggers resembled dragon heads. Similar plates extended down his back until they terminated in the form of a tail. "That I too, have a "true form." finished Gantenbainne.

Chad was just shocked as Gantenbainne held out his right toward chad and focused his spirit energy into the dragon head. "Doragura." he pushed his headband over his eyes and cupped his left hand with his right as he was focusing his energy. "ruego nos perdone dios." finished Gantenbainne as he unleashed a powerful blast of spirit energy at a shocked Chad. Who seemed to have been blown away.

Gantenbainne lifted up his visor and was shocked to see the figure of Chad through the dust cloud.

"I am sorry, Gantenbainne. It seems, there is something I failed to tell you. This is certainly the true form of my right arm.. and the soul of my abuelo flows through this right arm. The thing my abuelo taught me, was to use my power to protect. That's right. That concept was beyond me. Since the times I obtained my powers. The thing that has flowed through my right arm was the power to defend." replied Chad.

Gantenbainne was still shocked he survived the attack.

"And through this fight, I was able to find inside myself the power to attack. That is that power. Its name is "izquierdo". Chad's left side had gone through a similar change like his right side. His left hand had changed to pure white with a red flame design on it and had red diamond shaped marks on his fingertips. A sharp spike protruded from the shoulder and a large white hand seemed to cover parts of his chest and abdomen as well. The left side of his face had a similar mask, except it was white with a white horn with a black line on it, similar to the red line on the right horn. It also shined the same purple glow as the right side. Both sides made chad seemed like a red and white demon with sharp red and white teeth near the original mouth.

"Brazo izquierdo del diablo." finished chad holding up his left hand. "Together, they form armadura de la condena, "The armor of doom." finished Chad walking towards Gantenbainne.

Gantenbainne just smirked and focused his power into both his fists and concentrated them in front of him, also in front of the walking chad. "Diablo is one hell of an exaggerated name, if you ask me! Right, sado yasutora?" exclaimed Gantenbainne as he threw the spirit energy orb at chad, who shockingly caught it with his left arm. And easily crushed it with ease. Shocking Gantenbainne even more.

"oooooooooooooooo." Gantenbainne was aiming for Chad, but he simply blocked it with his left arm, and raised his left arm in the air. Small disks seemed to form on his fingertips and he clenched his fingers into a fist and threw it at Gantenbainne's abdomen.

"La muerte." uttered Chad as a large skull shaped hole appeared in the wall behind Gantenbainne. It was also enough to punch through the wall and land them both in the sand.

"I was finally able to grasp my power. And it's all thanks to you fighting me at full strength, Gantenbainne." replied Chad looking at the defeated arrancar.

"Thank you. I can fight on past this point all because of you. I will spare your life and pray for your good fortune." replied Chad standing up from kneeling to a downed Gantenbainne.

He looked up at the sky as was confused as to why the sky wasn't dark, and why they were outside.

He focused his attention when he heard Gantenbainne tell him to run. He looked to his right to see a different arrancar there. He was a tall and had a thin and lanky body. He had a whale like grin on his face and had black hair that hung over his left sided white eye patch. His outfit was modified with a spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at the waist. He wore the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. He also had a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle.

The figure merely makes a 'tch' sound before appearing right in front of Chad as blood can be seen splattered on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well, here's the next chapter, I think the ends good because it's gives you all a chance to think who came out the victor. Anyways, I'm gonna end this, mostly because it took a while. Hope you liked it, also, if you want to know specifically what Chad's new armor is, then look up vinrylgrave on deviantart. He's the one who drew the designs, I just asked for his permission to use it in the story. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Different turn of events

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo as rushing down the hall with a teenage Nel following close behind him.

"Oi, what the hell are you hurrying up for?" asked Nel who was a little irritated at suddenly running.

Ichigo just kept rushing down the hall. The reason is because he had sensed Chad's spirit pressure, but for some reason, it disappeared.

Elsewhere, Orihime, clad in an arrancar uniform, was gazing at the moon of hueco mundo while in her cell. The door to the cell was opened by Ulquiorra. He was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bang fell between his eyes and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descended from the lower part of his eyes. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a pair of white hakama.

They merely exchanged glances at each other.

"Seems like you've somehow become aware. That idiot Nnoitra strayed from the rest of the group. Despite the fact that he was explicitly ordered to wait in his own domain." replied Ulqiorra.

"Sado-kun isn't dead." replied Orihime looking Ulquiorra dead in the eye.

Ulquiorra simply turned to the door as an arrancar wheeled in some food. "Eat." ordered Ulqiorra.

Orihime simply nodded and waited til he and the arrancar left. After checking to make sure they were gone, she simply smiled and looked towards one of the shadowed corners of the room. "You can come out sempai." replied Orihime to the figure in the shadows.

The figure walked out and was revealed by the moonlight. It was a female that had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore an a variation of the arrancar jacket with a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. She had her zanpaktou in a purple sheath, resting across her back horizontally.

"It seems your friends have made it this far. Impressive." Replied Tia behind her collar.

"Well, when Yoruichi-san was training us all, she did train Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Ichigo-kun." replied Orihime with a little pink around her face.

"Well, lets continue your training before you start having naughty thoughts about your crush." replied Tia, who was smiling underneath her bone fragment at seeing her apprentice begin to fidget and blush redder with her statement.

"Hai." replied Orihime who knew when her friends came to rescue her, she would surprise them, and Ichigo, with how much stronger she is.

(with Rukia)

Rukia herself had followed an arrancar into a dark room that had no sunlight what so ever. She could hear the footsteps of the arrancar above her.

"Sorry. It's just that, for as long as I can remember. I haven't been too fond of those "sun ray" things. Sunlight can't pierce the inside of my domain. Now I can introduce myself to you without this mask. My name is Aaroniro." replied the now identified Aaroniro as he had taken his mask off to reveal a face that shocked rukia to the core. It was the face of Kaien shiba.

"Kaien-dono! Please, say something back, kaien-dono. It is really you, kaien-dono?" 'Wait, what am I saying? kaien-dono is dead. That night, I..I did it with my own hands.' thought Rukia who was both happy, but also confused at the moment.

"It's been a while. You look well, kuchiiki." replied 'Kaien' who jumped down to the floor.

Rukia just continued to stare in shock at Kaien.

"What already? What the heck are you actin' all weird for? C'mon! everyone loves me! you should be happy to see your vice-captain alive and well!" exclaimed 'Kaien' as Rukia just continued to stare.

"What? It was a joke. If you don't play along, I'll look like an idiot." replied 'Kaien' who sweat dropped a little at not getting a response.

'It's kaien-dono.' thought a happy Rukia.

"There!" shouted 'Kaien' tossing a seat at a surprised Rukia. "Sit down! I've got a million things I need to tell you!" shouted 'Kaien' with a smile on his face.

'Kaien', began to explain how he came to be one of aizen's espada, so he could get revenge.

"That sky you saw, the blue sky is the dome of las noches, created by Aizen. The light of that blue sky allows Aizen to observe anywhere he wishes.." replied 'Kaien' with a serious answer.

"Kuchiki, you were the one who came to me...and I'm really fortunate to have you here. Because the plan I'm about to explain now...can only be completed by you." finished 'Kaien'. "Follow me." replied 'Kaien' standing up as Rukia rushed forward to catch up.

She quickly stopped as she saw a blade in front of her face and was able to pushed herself away from piercing her head, but it left a nicked mark on his right cheek.

"I'm happy, you know! If it was the old you...you would've been easily killed by a singles trike. To see one's subordinate grow is the joy of a superior." replied 'Kaien' holding his zanpaktou with a little bit of Rukia's blood on it.

"Wh..why...how much...of what you're saying is true?" questioned a shocked Rukia.

"How much is true? Everything. What, do you think I'm a fake or something? You really think me trying to kill you...is anything out of the ordinary? You shouldn't have forgotten already, right? I am Shiba Kaien, the ex-13th division vice-captain. Through the fusion of a hollow and soul body, I'm here now. And. You are Kuchiki Rukia...the woman who killed me with her own hands." replied 'Kaien' pointing directly at a shocked Rukia.

"Are you prepared to give your live to the man you killed?" questioned 'Kaien'.

"I am. But not now. I came here to help rescue Orihime, and I will do so while protecting my other friends. Especially Ichigo." finished Rukia whispering the last part.

"Sorry! That was a joke!" replied an exasperated 'Kaien' holding up his hands.

"I was just kidding! It's true that I feel you should repent for your sins, but killing you for that, well...there's no reason I would think of such a stupid idea!" shouted 'Kaien'.

"I told you , didn't I? There's something only you can do." replied 'Kaien' putting his hand on Rukia's head.

"And so, if you are truly ready to repent...then there is something you must do for me, Kuchiki."

"Something, I must do?" asked a skeptical Rukia.

"Yes. Bring me the heads of all your nakama." finished 'Kaien' with a smile.

Rukia just sat on her knees in shock at hearing his request.

"Don't worry! Since they're all your nakama, you should easily know all their weak points, right? As long as you find an opening it should be smooth sailing." replied 'Kaien'. Smiling.

"If you do that, then all the bad stuff about killing me, will be completely washed away by the purest waters!" finished 'Kaien' with a smirk on his face.

He looked down to see Rukia not replying at all. Until he saw her grab his hand and give him the most furious look she had ever given anyone. "How dare you...insult kaien-dono...!" replied Rukia pushing 'Kaien's hand away.

"The real kaien-dono would never talk like that." replied Rukia grabbing the hilt of her zanpaktou.

"Hold on Kuchiki! What are you saying!? I'm Kaien..." replied a nervous 'Kaien' as he was cut off from his talking.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!" shouted a furious Rukia. "dance, sode no skirayuki.!"exclaimed Rukia releasing her zanpaktou as 'Kaien' just smirked as he got his zanpaktou ready.

(with Renji)

Renji had sensed the familiar reitsu going on, right before he and Dondochakka were sent falling down a trapdoor.

(back with Rukia)

'Kaien', had barely managed to dodge an attack from Rukia and was looking up at her from the ground he was on. "First dance, tsukishiro, next dance, hakuren. I know those moves like the back of my hand! don't you remember your training!? Who do you think worked through those with you!?" exclaimed 'Kaien'.

"It was me! I'm the one you created those moves in front of, aren't I!?" continued 'Kaien' pointing to himself.

"Don't get it, huh? Or maybe that truly is all you've got? Oh well." replied 'Kaien'. Holding his zanpaktou upside down.

"Suiten sakamake, Nejibana." finished 'Kaien' as he twirled his zanpaktou, causing it to transform into a cross between a trident, a bishamon-yari (Japanese spear), and a ji (Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. It also had a blue colored horsehair tassel, and had a corkscrew/drill on the other end.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it? It's over, Kuchiki." replied 'Kaien' to a shocked Rukia.

"Here I go, Kuchiki." replied 'Kaien' as he quickly dashed towards Rukia, who was able to block the trident end of the zanpaktou with her own. He brought the trident upward and brought it back down on Rukia who blocked it again, but she saw the large amounts of water above the trident and couldn't block the force of the attack from slamming her into the ground.

Luckily, Rukia was able to dodge the full power of the blow and landed a few feet away. She dashed forward and began to trade blows against 'Kaien', but was stopped as the trident end of the zanpaktou snatched her zanpaktou out of her hands.

"You're finished alright." replied 'Kaien.' with a smirk,

Rukia quickly brought her hand towards his face. "hadou #33 soukatsui." shouted Rukia as the blast of blue reitsu was quickly dodged by 'Kaien', creating a hole in the room they were in.

"Eishou haki" huh? You sure have grown up, haven't you? I'm surprised. But even at this rate, you still won't..." 'Kaien.' was quickly dismissed from his opinion at seeing the hole the hadou had hit. Causing him to panic and quickly jump away from Rukia.

'What the? Why did he run away?' thought a confused Rukia at seeing her opponent retreating from nothing.

'At that moment, after he dodged my kido, I was completely defenseless...if he truly wanted to kill me he could have done so in a single strike.' thought Rukia, who suddenly remembered him telling her to follow him into the room.

'That man is not kaien-dono. Everything he told me about the light was a lie...which means.' Rukia turned towards 'Kaien' standing there waiting.

'Why would he..intentionally lead me into his palace and then remove his mask?' thought Rukia as she had a theory in mind.

'It can't hurt to try.' thought Rukia. "bakudo #4 hainawa." shouted Rukia as the yellow rope quickly gripped 'Kaien's' arm and zanpaktou.

'Kaien' was about to ask what this was about, but stopped when he heard Rukia doing what sounded like a double incantation.

"Bakudo #67 rikujou kourou." replied Rukia as six yellow rods enclosed around 'Kaien's' waist, paralyzing him. Before he could utter a word, Rukia was finishing the incantation for a third spell. "Souren soukatsui." shouted Rukia placing her palms at 'Kaien' as a larger blue blast of reitsu hit the wall behind 'Kaien' bringing in lots of sunlight. Which seemed bad for 'Kaien' as he began howling in pain as his face literally melted off his face, revealing two skulls floating in a tank where the head was supposed to be.

"What..the hell?" came Rukia's response at seeing what happened.

"Teh. So it came off. Well, I guess it's no use. Allow me to reintroduce myself, then. We are the noveno espada Aaroniro alulueri." came the response from the skulls.

(alright, Aaroniro explains the part on how he came to have Kaien's abilities, so we'll just skip to the part where releases his zanpaktou.)

"It's over. Allow me to show you...what they call an espada sword release. Feast on her, glotoneria!" shouted Aaroniro as his zanpaktou transformed the lower half of his body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubbly tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth.

"I like that face..filled with fear. Allow the fear to envelop you! For this... is the result of all the hollows I've eaten up till now! and the number of hollows I've eaten up til now, is 33,650. from this point on, think of this battle as an army of 30,000 hollows all lined up to defeat you!" exclaimed a mad grinning Aaroniro.

Rukia attempted to try and get closer, but was batted away by one of the tentacles coming from the lower half of his body. She tried again while thinking of what happened to Kaien-dono, but was snapped form her thoughts at being pierced by the trident end of Kaien's zanpaktou. Her zanpaktou had snapped in half from the attack as well.

Aaroniro continued to laugh at the seemingly real lose of Rukia. But was snapped from his gloating at seeing her grab part of the trident that seemed to start to freeze.

"Looks like you're still conscious...admirable...but, pointless. No matter how long you survive, it will not change the fact that you can cut me down." replied Aaroniro with a smug grin on his stolen Kaien face.

"I just...remembered." replied Rukia holding her broken zanpaktou out to Aaroniro.

"What? How to pretend to fight with a broken sword? You're an eyesore. Pit it down." replied Aaroniro seeing no point in her supposed useless rambling.

"It's something I learned...from the one I admire." replied Rukia as she muttered the one word she thought she would never say "Bankai." whispered Rukia as her reitsu pressure suddenly increased to the max. which was enough to send Aaroniro into the far wall, while looking shocked that he was pushed away easily.

The reitsu surrounding Rukia dispersed and settled into the room like a misty fog as Aaroniro looked on in shock at seeing the shinigami achieve bankai. Form the memories of Kaien, she hadn't been closed to bankai.

Rukia appeared the same, except her clothing which had changed into a white kimono like dress that had a black obi with a ribbon on it in the front. They front part of the kimono showed a large portion of her cleavage which was around b-cup (Akitsu's clothing from sekirei). She still had sode no shirayuki in her right hand. Except she now had a large pair of white transparent ice wings on her back similar to that of an angel.

Before Aaroniro could try and get the upper hand again, he suddenly found Rukia's blade pierced right through his forehead. Causing his disguise to melt off as the tank cracked open as the liquid and the skulls leaked on the floor.

Rukia herself returned back to her regular form and looked down at the remains of the noveno espada. She merely spit where one of the skulls was and quickly ran through the doorway leading out of the room in search of her friends, especially Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys. Hope you like the recent chapter for this story. Now I would will give you all a heads up. I am planning to skip the battle between Ichigo and grimmjow. I know you will probably flame me, but I just want to get to the point between Tia and Ichigo. Now, I would also like to let you all know that I will put a poll on my profile for which battles you want to see first. The poll will tell you, also, I'm replacing the fight with grimmjow with a small fight between Loly, Menoly, and Orihime. I think you will like it. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Different turn of events

chapter 5

well people, the fight between Ichigo and Tia is finally here. And I can guarantee you that it will probably be the most epic battle that I have written so far. Along with a small battle between Orihime, and Aizen's helper girls. Enjoy. Also, I would like to remind everyone that teenage nel belongs to gairon on deviantart. Along with the idea as nel as Tia's older sister. Read to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Orihime was currently sitting on the floor meditating as the few tremors of the ongoing battles were taking place. She opened her eyes as she heard the door to her cell open, and their stood two figures that had been itching to get rid of Orihime the moment Aizen was interested in her. These two were known as Loly and Menoly, two faithful servants of Aizen.

"Well, it seems while your friends are trying to 'save' you. We can finally get rid of the bitch that took Aizen-sama's attention." spat a pissed off Loly.

"It would be a shame, if Aizen's two lost puppies got rid of the thing he needs. He would be made, wouldn't he?" replied Orihime with a smirk on her face as her back was still facing the two pissed off arrancar.

"Let's see how smug you are after this." replied Loly who opened her mouth and shot a red colored cero from her mouth as it headed straight toward Orihime, who was still in her meditating position.

It seemed like the attack hit dead on as a large dust cloud filled the small cell room. Loly and Menoly just had a smug look on their faces at finally seeing the bitch dead.

Menoly quickly lost her grin as she was looking at a yellow colored pyramid like shield that had been in the path of the cero, effectively making it useless.

Loly saw the look on her sisters face and turned around to see what she was looking at, and was pissed at seeing that shield apparently protecting the little girl.

"Is that it? It seems like Aizen is getting poor in choosing his servants. Oh well, I'll have to deal with you two." replied Orihime getting up from her position on the floor and was looking at the two arrancar with a confident grin on her face. "well, I'm waiting." replied Orihime ready to show them how much pain they will be in.

"Damn you." shouted Loly as she opened her mouth and released another cero at Orihime, except this one had twice the power. Which would serve to their downfall.

"Shoten Koshun (shield of four heaven's resistance)." replied Orihime as her Santen Kesshun appeared in front of her with Tsubaki in the middle of it. As soon as the cero hit it, the shield sent a stronger blast directly at the arrancar sisters, causing a large dust cloud to appear around the doorway, which Orihime simply walked through as the unconscious bodies of Loly and Menoly were indented in the opposite side of the wall.

"Say hi to Aizen for me." replied Orihime with a confident look on her face as she began her slow pace down the hall towards where she could sense her friends. Especially a certain orange haired shinigami.

Back with Ichigo, is where we find him, and nel in her teenage form running down the hall at sensing the familiar reitsu of Orihime.

They stopped in their tracks at seeing a small sized garganta begin to open up in front of the entryway. The figure that came out was a female that had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore an a variation of the arrancar jacket with a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other arrancar, had a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. She had her zanpaktou in a purple sheath, resting across her back horizontally.

Ichigo could feel himself blush at seeing half of the woman's breasts being exposed to to her outfit.

The mysterious woman set her sights on Ichigo, and quickly disappeared before he could blink. He quickly brought up his sword as he was able to intercept her zanpaktou just in time. He got a good look at her zanpaktou, which was wide and was hollow in the middle. It's handle was purple the guard was as wide as the blade with three small holes in it.

He looked and felt that she was smiling underneath the collar as he had blocked her strike.

"Impressive, kurosaki-san." replied the female pulling back her blade. She looked behind Ichigo to notice a green haired arrancar, that instantly brought Tia into a giddy mess. "older sister." exclaimed Tia as she ran past Ichigo and glomped the surprised nel.

"It's been so long." exclaimed an excited Tia giving Nel an extremely tight hug.

Ichigo just sweat dropped a little at what he was witnessing. "Uh, nel? How is she your sister?" asked Ichigo who definitely needed answers.

"Nel doesn't know what lord harribel is talking about." replied Nel looking shyly to the right.

"Well, I guess it was a long time ago. You see years ago before I joined the espada, I was constantly all alone and would constantly be attacked by other hollows." replied Tia remembering the event.

(flashback)

It shows a vasto lorde Tia being surrounded by hollows, and constantly trying to defend herself.

"This isn't good. There are too many of them." replied an exhausted Tia as a sneaky hollow had gotten her near her ribcage.

"looks like she's on her last leg." replied one of the hollows from the crowd. "just to be safe, every one should use cero. Besides, she will be much easier to eat in small pieces." replied another hollow as all the hollows opened their mouths preparing to finish the helpless arrancar.

A figure appeared in front of Tia, and effortlessly blew all the hollows away with a pink colored cero.

The figure turned toward the down Tia and offered her hand. Revealing the figure was a grown up Nel in her old arrancar uniform.

"Everything will be alright now." replied Nel with a smile on her face at seeing the shocked look on Tia's face.

"Nel! Have you found those weaklings yet!?" came the irritating voice of a certain espada. Nnoitra.

'If Nnoitra finds this girl he may want to kill her.' thought Nel who didn't want that to happen to someone she just rescued.

"Just stay here and be quiet." replied Nel as she fled to lure Nnoitra away from the injured Tia.

Tia saw the backside of her uniform had been ripped, revealing the three tattoo on her backside.

(end flashback)

"It's thanks to big sister that I decided to help those weaker than me and become the third espada like her. However, by the time I joined by aizen's invitation, you were already gone." replied Tia after remembering her flashback.

"That's so touching." came the opinion of a woman who was a dark-skinned arrancar who seemed to be wearing an outfit that made her seem like an amazon warrior with a toned body. She also had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her hollow hole was positioned mid-way between her naval and breasts. Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace.

"Mistress harribel! Had you only told us that you were searching for your kindred, we would have gladly helped." came the second opinion from a slender female arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Hr outfit consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that cross cross around her waist.

"Still, she seems a little young to be a 'big sister'" came the final response from a female arrancar that had an ice blue eye, while her left one was amber with a red outline around it. She had jaw-length hair and her mask fragment was on top of her hair with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She was wearing the white standard arrancar uniform, but it seemed customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck and gloves and collars over her wrists.

Ichigo felt shocked at seeing three unknown females suddenly appear in the room. That was odd.

"Uh harribel-sama? Who's this?" questioned Appaci at seeing the orange haired individual.

"This is Ichigo kurosaki. Now, could you all and my big sister please move to the side?" asked Tia as she grabbed the handle of her zanpaktou and got in a ready stance.

All of Tia's fraccion quickly got to the side as Nel appeared next to them to watch the fight.

"Heh, I guess we just skip to the battle, eh?" Ichigo just smirked and got ready for the battle to begin.

"It begins" Tia quickly sonidoed behind Ichigo with her blade raised up. "now." whispered Tia in Ichigo's ear as he quickly leaped forward and twisted himself around in time to block the strike that could have split him in two.

Ichigo grabbed his badge from inside his clothes, and was covered in his fullbring and brought his machete-like blade in front of him.

"Impressive, but that will not be enough." calmly replied Tia as she quickly used her speed to get behind Ichigo and brought her zanpaktou at a horizontal angle aiming for ichigo's back.

Ichigo quickly brought his blade in time to stop her attack an inch from hitting his flesh.

He turned his body around and used enough force to push her back and swung his sword three times, each sending a propeller-like blast of black spiritual power outlined in red, at the waiting espada. Tia pulled her sword back as it gathered with her yellow reitsu within the hollow portion of the blade. She swung in front and shot it as a projectile, which successfully overpowered all three of the propeller like blasts.

Ichigo quickly used his fullbring speed and caught Tia off guard when he appeared on her right side and landed a roundhouse kick, sending her into the wall with a loud crash sound.

Tia's fraccion seemed a little pissed at seeing Tia get caught off guard, while Nel herself couldn't figure out who to cheer for.

The female espada merely walked out of the rubble and brushed some dust off her shoulder before focusing her attention on Ichigo. She used her speed to get in front of him and tried to send a left hook at his template, but her punched was blocked by ichigo's right hand brought his knee up into her gut, causing her to gasp out a little, before she found herself sent back into the wall from Ichigo bringing both his legs up and ramming them into her chest.

Another yellow blast shot out of the dust screen and hit Ichigo in the chest, which caught the guy off guard as it sent him crashing into the opposite wall, near where Nel and Tia's fraccion were standing.

Ichigo just shout out of the dust cloud and brought his machete-like blade behind him like he was about to strike. "Getsuga tenshou." yelled Ichigo as he sent a smaller version of his attack at Tia. It was smaller than the original, but it raced across the room much faster and caught Tia off guard to stir up another dust cloud.

Ichigo just smirked at thinking that it did the trick, but frowned when he saw Tia walk out of the cloud with merely a few marks on her. She didn't seem to be damaged at all. She looked directly at Ichigo and could feel like she was smirking.

"Impressive kurosaki-san, but it's time to end this." replied Tia as disappeared from his sight and instantly sonidoed behind him. Before Ichigo could turn all the way around, Tia had sent a large gash on his back, eliciting a howl of pain from Ichigo.

Tia took a few steps back as Ichigo tried to catch his breath from the attack. "why do you continue to fight? You already know I am stronger, and I could easily kill you. So answer me this, why go through all this?" questioned Tia who became curious to see the young shinigami not give up.

All she heard was a small chuckling sound before Ichigo was out right laughing at what she had just said. Causing her fraccion to get pissed off easy.

"Oi, what the hell are you laughing about?" shouted an infuriated Appaci at seeing this shinigami laugh at harribel-sama.

"You want to know why I continue to fight? Simple. I fight because of my friends and family." replied Ichigo with his back against Tia as he stood on his legs. He turned around and it seemed like something in his eyes shocked Tia. She could see pure determination in his eyes. Determination that reminded her of when she risked her life to protect her fraccion. He was feeling the same feeling she did to protect her fraccion.

Ichigo held out his machete-like blade and uttered one word. "Bankai." he was immediately obscured by a large cloud of smoke that blocked what the viewing arrancar were looking at. But one thing's for sure, they could feel a drastic increase of reitsu that was rapidly getting stronger.

The cloud dispersed to reveal Ichigo in his new bankai form. It had gone through a drastic change after obtaining his fullbring. He now wore a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushom which was now opened. It was held together by three "x" shaped marks. It ended in a number of coattails. He wore black gloves with white "x" shaped marks that appeared on both gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade had now become much longer and was more curved as it neared the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. It still maintained its manji-like shape, while the tsuba had become more curved and jagged. The chain was now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

Ichigo quickly disappeared from the sights of all the watching females, and quickly appeared behind Tia , who ended up rotating her body all the round, right when Ichigo unleashed an enhanced Getsuga tenshou. Which hit the front of her uniform and sent her back a few feet before stopping.

Tia was able to push herself back into a standing position while keeping her eyes on Ichigo. The front of her uniform had been destroyed and revealed the bone fragments that covered her lips all the way down to the upper portion of her breasts. Some of the fragment had been blown away, revealing a 3 on one of her breast.

Ichigo tried his best to keep his face from going red at seeing the amount of breast from his enemy.

Tia just smirked underneath the bone as she was quite impressed with the boy. Perhaps it was time to take this to the next level. She grabbed her zanpaktou and was about to release it. Even though she knew what would happen with her immense spirit pressure, she was still going to stop this boy. Before she could release it, the wall near the fraccion and Nel was blasted open as two small figures were flying through the air before crashing into the wall.

They all looked at the dust cloud to see Orihime with a confident grin on her face as Loly and Menoly were covered in bruises and scratches.

Ichigo and Tia both had different reactions to this. For Ichigo, it was shock and joy at seeing his friend OK, and shock from what he assumed was her fighting those two arrancar.

Tia just had another grin on her face at seeing her overconfident apprentice defeat aizen's lap dogs. She couldn't wait to see the look on kurosaki-san's face when she notices them.

Orihime herself felt all the sets of eyes and her and just nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "heh, sorry about that." replied Orihime who opened her eyes and saw Ichigo in his bankai form, looking directly at her. If she was her old self she probably would have been blushing in embarrassment, but after training with Tia, she just had a big grin on her face.

"Ichigo-kun." shouted Orihime as Ichigo suddenly found himself pulled into a hug, which was a short way of saying his head was being smothered between her breasts.

Tia just grinned at the display while her fraccion had confused looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Nel had a pretty pissed off look on her face at seeing auburn hair beauty hold Ichigo between her breasts.

They all heard a groaning sound and turned their attention to Loly and Menoly who had quickly regained consciousness and saw what was going on. "Oh, so this is your boyfriend, eh?" mocked Loly with a sneer.

Ichigo was about to respond, but Orihime beat him to the punch. "So what if he is, at least I have a man who likes me. You two just follow a leader who ignores you both." replied Orihime without blushing and with a confident tone in her voice.

Loly and Menoly just got pissed off once more as Loly quickly pulled out her dagger-like zanpaktou. "Poison, escolopendra!" yelled Loly as her spirit pressure increased a little, but it wasn't enough to wipe the grin on Orihime's face.

The cloud receded to show Loly's resurreccion. Her mask had grown and covered both her cheeks. She now had armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms now had the appearance of two headless centipedes.

She and Menoly didn't waist any time, and instantly shot towards Orihime who still had ichigo's head pressed against her impressive bust.

Orihime held out her right hand and muttered one word. "parvada (flock of birds)." the small figure of Tsubaki appeared in front of Orihime as he suddenly multiplied into a small army of clones as they each took their respective black and red forms. They all instantly stayed together as they headed straight for the shocked pair of arrancar.

Menoly tried to hit them with her zanpaktou while Loly was using her long arms to try and melt them, but each one was too fast for them and for each one they missed they got a scratch on that area.

It was only a few seconds before all the Tsubaki clones dispersed leaving the original to return to Orihime's hairpin as the two arrancar sisters fell to the floor from their injuries.

Ichigo had finally released his head from Orihime's chest and had only witnessed a small glance at what happened. He turned his head to ask Orihime what happened, but found his lips were claimed by hers in a surprise, but passionate kiss. His eyes widened as he could feel her tongue entering his mouth and wrestling with his. She pulled away to see Ichigo sporting a bright red face, which is something she probably had too.

"How was that, I~chi~go?" asked Orihime in a teasing sing-song voice as he did the one thing none of them expected. He fainted. Orihime just looked at the rest of the arrancars and asked. "Was it something I said?" asked Orihime not noticing them sweat drop at her question.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry for the long wait. I hope the battle was good enough for ya. now let me explain something right now. I will not be writing the battle with Renji and Uryu, it basically be the same, except Uryu would defeat him sooner. I will however write the part after the battle for a little Uryu and Cirruci moment. You're all probably surprised by the new Orihime, well that's what happens when you're trained by one of the espada. I'm not sure if I will write the battle with Grimmjow, maybe Nnoitra, but not sure about grimmjow. Anyways, the last thing I have to say is to don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Different turn of events

chapter 6

hey people, sorry for the extremely long wait, but the important thing is that I finally got around to updating this. So I hope you all understand and don't flame me. OR THERE SHALL BE NO MORE OF MY STORIES! just kidding! Now enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes, only to see his vision was blurry and quickly cleared to show the concerned face of Orihime looking down on him.

Ichigo slowly pushed him up and saw Nel, still in her teenage form, who was sitting next to Orihime, the dark skinned espada, along with said espadas fraccion. All of them seemed to have been waiting on him as they all focused on him as he sat himself down between Nel and Orihime.

"Alright, will someone please explain to me, what the heck is going on?" asked Ichigo to the surrounding females.

"Allow me, Kurosaki-san." replied Tia as they all diverted their attention to her. "You see, if you are referring to the way your friend here acted, that is simple: I trained her as my pupil." replied Tia with a nonchalant tone. Which caused all of her fraccion to frown in sadness.

"But Harribel-sama, aren't we good enough?" asked Appaci who felt that this didn't sound good.

"Yeah, haven't we been a good fraccion?" asked Mila tossing in her two cents.

"Calm yourselves down, just because I trained her doesn't mean I'm replacing any of you." replied Tia with a reassuring tone.

That seemed to do the trick faster than Ichigo and Orihime expected as all three of them quieted down and let their leader finish. "I decided to train her after she was brought in by Ulquiorra." replied Tia.

(flashback)

Orihime looked at the cold floor in sadness as she had been placed in a cell after that man with the black hair brought her to their leader, a man named Aizen.

She could feel the warm tears start to form as she could feel herself worrying about her friends. If she didn't come willingly, then they would have killed them. Her thoughts then strayed to a certain orange haired individual.

'Kurosaki-kun.' thought Orihime remembering her crush and trying to tell herself that she had to do it to keep them safe. She was jarred from her thoughts at the sound of her cell door opening. She looked up and saw a blond haired woman with a white uniform walk in. (It's Tia, but I'm not gonna describe her again.)

Orihime was confused, but also scared. She didn't know this person, and who knows what they would do.

The blond headed female could sense that the auburn haired beauty was worried. "It's alright, I'm not here to harm you." replied Tia in a tone that promised what she said was true.

"Why exactly are you here?" asked Tia to the saddened Orihime.

That question seemed to do the trick as Orihime let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. "I merely came here because I wanted to keep my friends safe." replied Orihime looking at the ground.

Tia could see it in Orihime's eyes that she truly cared for her friends. 'She has shown true courage, even when she feared death. Perhaps I could help her.' thought Tia. "Answer me this, if you had the chance, would really want to save your friends?" asked Tia who got her attention.

It seemed to immediately get Orihime to release her inside emotions. "Of course! If I could only get stronger than I could truly keep all of my friends safe! I'm tired of not really being able to do anything but watch! I just want to keep them safe." exclaimed Orihime as the tears she held back began to fall to the floor.

Tia herself was impressed with the answer. 'she answered without hesitation, and her eyes show her determination. They remind me of how I began to train my own fraccion.' Tia snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Orihime. "Then until your friends arrive to save you, I will help you get stronger and help you master each of your abilities." replied Tia shocking the human girl.

"B-But why?" asked Orihime who was shocked one of the former shinigami's soldiers would offer to train her.

"Simple, because I can see it in your eyes, that you truly wish to help defend your friends instead of staying on the sides." Tia turned toward the closet that was hooked up to the cell and turned towards a confused Orihime who saw her look through the clothes. "Come one, we have to find some new clothes for you while your here." replied Tia as Orihime nodded and began to look through the assortment of white clothes.

(end of flashback)

Ichigo seemed to be satisfied that Orihime wasn't hurt and just nodded.

"Also, I found out I can do this." replied Orihime as she grabbed one of her hairpins and held it out in her open palm. It began to glow an auburn color similar to her hair and began to elongate until it finally took shape. The hairpin had transformed into a regular sized katana, with the cross guard in the shape of a rose, the guard was bronze with red hilt-wrapping.

Orihime would have let out a giggle at the expression on Ichigo's face at seeing Orihime's zanpaktou. "I know, I had the same reaction to. That wasn't the only thing that I found out." replied Orihime looking down as she set her zanpaktou down.

Ichigo was still confused, until he saw the small white bone shape that was on the right side of her forehead. It was positioned to where it would look like a regular flower was in her hair, but it was a bone fragment. Ichigo looked at Orihime and could only say one sentence. "You're an arrancar." replied Ichigo in shock.

Orihime could feel fresh tears begin to form and just began to sob into Ichigo's clothes as the young orange headed boy just put his arms around her and let her begin to cry in sadness.

Ichigo looked at Tia with a face that basically asked what happened. "I believe that while she was in your world during a certain time, her reitsu may have begun to ask a little strangely, which seemed to change even more when she arrived here. Hueco mundo after all is a place where the atmosphere is full of reitsu. It's possible the sudden change, along with her already changing reitsu, may have caused her body to reform herself into a similar state as the rest of us." replied Tia.

"So wait, what's the reason this happened?" asked Ichigo worried for Orihime, who had stopped crying and simply let her head rest on Ichigo's chest.

"Simple. When you first arrived, I could already sense your reitsu. I'm guessing you're still having trouble suppressing your reitsu. My guess is that Orihime's powers must have begun to change on their own, but they were beginning to shape themselves differently when exposed to all the reitsu flowing out of you. Meaning, she gained her zanpaktou from the shinigami powers that must have layed dormant within your body. When she was brought here, her reitsu was still in the stage of changing and began to shift til her body could handle the different environment. The main point is that her reitsu had changed herself when she was exposed to your uncontrolled reitsu, and the reitsu coming from all the hollows, arrancar, and espada that live here. All of that shaped and changed her into now." finished Tia.

"Will she be alright?" Ichigo felt worried that something bad may happen now that he heard that news.

"I'm not sure. This has never happened before, so I don't know what we may expect." replied Tia.

Orihime took her head off of Ichigo's chest and wiped the extra tears away before looking at Ichigo. "It's alright, until we figure something out I can help you and the others out now." replied Orihime with a confident grin on her face.

Ichigo just smiled and stood up with Orihime in his arms. He failed to notice the frustrated look Nel was giving him, but all of them heard a loud noise and turned towards a hole that was made in the wall, and saw a large dust cloud coming from a different part of the dome.

No words had to be said as they all used sonido to get there as fast as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, sorry for the delay. Anyways, hope this gets you all even more excited for the battles to come. Also, I will not be doing the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Hope you don't get too anxious. Bye.


	7. notice

Notice

I know these are annoying, but this is important. I will be focusing on two of my stories at a time, this way I can update them faster for some of you who really like them. I've already decided on steamy digi love, but I will want you the readers to choose the next one. I will put up a poll for which other story you want me to work on with it. I will be updating the two of them for a while, so place your votes now. Thanks.


End file.
